One Whiff
by Whisper Lucifer
Summary: One whiff cause clothes to fly ensuing heat filled passion that results Kagome getting marked by none other than our favorite cold hearted demon, Sesshoumaru. Being his possesive self, he locks Kagome up, but not without a fight. Beware of Lemons...
1. Chapter 1

So uhhh hi my first fanfic…. probably most aren't going to read this, so I'm like talking to myself _Awkward. _But those of you who are reading, THANKS! And please review. Now I will start the fanfic that I will ABSOLUTELY….. errr attempt to finish.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

One Whiff

Red eyes tearing at her soul, his impassive face glaring down at her. His massive yet lithe form towering over her body. She was going to die.

Initially, that had been Kagome's first thought. Upon stepping out of the well, loaded up with her goodies, she was suddenly tackled down by a brute force that crushed her on the premature green grass. She was extremely confused at first, wondering what had hit her. Spotting the silver hair besides her, she immediately assumed it was Inuyasha. Then something caught her eye. _The hair was smooth and silky_. Inuyasha's hair was always matted and greasy from their travels, never taking a bath, claiming it ruined his "mojo".

_Neither was the hair ever this long _she thought to herself.

As she found her eyes traveling higher and higher, she found herself trapped in the crimson glare of Inuyasha… Inuyasha's brother that is.

Startled by her realization she began to struggle, attempting to wriggle out of his massive frame. A menacing growl halted Kagome's actions. A nose buried itself in her neck and took a tentative whiff.

Surprised, Kagome tried to sit up, resulting in another fierce growl, telling her to cease her struggling at once. She screwed her eyes shut, afraid he would kill her. Kagome was terribly frightened for was known as the Ice Prince of the west, a ruthless killer.

Once again she felt him bury his face into her hair investigating it. Kagome let out an eep when she felt his warm breath dance across her unprotected neck, and proceeded to struggle about again. Sesshoumaru snarled and dug his claws into her skin, careful not to puncture it. He dug his head into her hair and inhaled a deep breath. Kagome felt his claws slowly inching towards her breasts. Kagome fell deadly silent, afraid of what awaits her.

His claws slit open her school clothes and tore off her bra. She winced as he licked his way down from her neck to her breasts. There, he started his assault. Unable to hold back, she moaned as he pinched her two cherries, his tongue caressing each one. One hand left her chest and was seductively moving its way down to the core of her heat. Snarling when he met a barrier, he shredded them.

Kagome gasped _That was my skirt and underwear! _ But all that was quickly forgotten as his fingers massaged her throbbing nub. She was writhing in ecstasy quickly becoming soaking wet with her juices. That's was when he plunged one of his fingers into her pussy. Kagome stiffened and let out a silent scream. _God she's tight. _Her agape mouth was shut with his mouth. Tongues doing a sweet and hot tango.

She could feel her peak arising and began to buck her hips against his pumping fingers. _Something in me is going to go crazy! _The blazing pool in her stomach was finally released and a wave of pleasure hit her, and she was left shivering.

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshoumaru growled, "This one isn't finished with you yet."

Kagome watched almost in awe as he unraveled his hakama. There, it was revealed, in its full glory. _Its so big! Hows it going to fit, let alone the fact that I'm a virgin!_

Sesshoumaru positioned himself in front of her opening and snarled, on the edge of insanity, "_Brace yourself miko!_" With one hard thrust he penetrated her.

Kagome started screaming but was instantly silenced by his mouth. Her moment of pain was quickly washed away with waves of pleasure that were rocking throughout her. Sesshoumaru started to move his hips back and forth and quickly let out a grimace, _God She's so fucking tight. _Unable to hold back, he began to rapidly pump in or out with his hard member into her sloppy sheath. He reached down with his claw and began to pinch her clit. Kagome gasped and squeezed herself, unknowingly sending Sesshoumaru into Seventh Heaven.

Sesshoumaru could feel his fangs elongating, Kagome's soft creamy neck, tempting him to sink his fangs into her delectable neck.

Kagome never knew that of course. She was thrust into her own world of pleasure, embracing each hard, and thick thrust into her tight sheathe.

Nearing their release, Sesshoumaru's member was desperate, his hips beginning to buck, yet pumping faster and faster. Red clouded his eyes once again and fog filled his mind, his beast telling him one thing, _Make her MINE! _With that, Sesshoumaru plunged his fangs into her. Her screams filled her find. He could feel the both of them reach their climax. Everything was fuzzy, yet all his thoughts were on her.

Kagome was screaming in pleasure, her mind on Sesshoumaru. She distinctively felt his fangs bury themselves in her neck. Pain struck her at first but as quickly as it came, it was replaced with a warm and sluggish type of feeling. Her mind was totally focused on Sesshoumaru, her mind zoned of anything else.

For a moment, she felt entirely united with someone, finally at peace….. For the moment.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Moments later after they slipped into their clothes, albeit in an embarrassing silence, Sesshoumaru was unable to refrain himself anymore.

Quickly moving in stealthy silence, he gathered Kagome in his arms in a tight hug. Surprised, she stiffened, and then gradually relaxed into his arms. His beast was grinning inside, _Hn, I like this, she fits perfectly into our arms._

Sesshoumaru however then abruptly halted his actions. He gave one growl and vanished,

Dazed, Kagome stood there wondering _what on earth _had just happened to her. She was snapped out of it when she heard noisy trampling sounds.

She sighed_, Must be Inuyasha, wait…. Why am I sighing, I'm supposed to be happy he came to get me._

Inuyasha soon came into view and with one large bound, he landed beside her.

"Humph, about time Kagome, you sure took your time." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Her leaned over and sniffed her. "Oi, Kagome, why do I smell my bastard brother all over you?"

Kagome froze. _Shit._

"Well uh you see Inuyasha, ummm how do I explain this," her face brightened, "Well you see, in my time, there's this new shampoo call Sesshoumaru! And well you see, uh the scent was original, which was um SESSHOUMARUIE FLAVORED! Yeah uh, that's right, Sesshoumaruie flavored…" She inwardly groaned, _I use a shampoo brand called Sesshoumaru and its Sesshoumaruie flavored…. Nice going Kagome. _

Kagome stiffened when she remembered that she was marked. She was lucky that Inuyasha hadn't noticed.

Inuyasha frowned, "Keh, don't use that stuff again, it smells like the bastard," he then leaped away towards the village.

She sighed_. No really Inuyasha, I didn't know something that something that's Sesshoumaru flavored smells like Sesshoumaru… it's a good thing Inuyasha's slow._

"Hurry up Wench, you holding up out shard hunt!"

Kagome fumed as she shifted her collar to hide the mark, "My name, is Kagome! Don't call me a wench Inuyasha!"

"Keh, HURRY UP WEN-AHHHH!"

"SIT INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha's cries could be heard miles away.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Jaken relieved that his master was back, screeched, "Where Have you been my lord? Rin was hungry and was pestering me all this time….. _humph_, humans are so filthy!"

Sesshoumaru cast him a withering look,

"We-el-well my lord, th-they can also b-b-b-be very neat if they t-too-took a bath-"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Cease your mumbling you insolent fool, you are giving this Sesshoumaru a headache,"

"Lemme fix it for you my lord! This unworthy one shall always serve you!" Jaken stumbled as he scurried Ah-un's sack to brew an unknown concoction.

Rin happily skipped after Jaken, "Rin shall help too… Wait up Jaken!"

Left to his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru let out a snarl and massaged his temples. What had gotten into him? What triggered this oh so Great one to force himself upon a lowly human? Something pulled him towards Kagome, something he could not resist. Her scent driving his beast insane, desperate to mark her as his own_, correction_, hold her, never let her go for he had already marked her. Sesshoumaru let out a growl, _I'm coming for you miko._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

YES I KNOW I SINCERERLY APOLOGIZE!

I understand that this chapter is a bit short, I'll definitely make my chapters longer in the future. Please tell me if I need improvement on any areas.

Reviews and constructive criticism will be much appreciated.

P.S I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter hehe, but be rest assured I will try my best to complete this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I am quite literally speechless I'm soooo grateful. You guys gave 14 reviews! Thank you so much! I was expecting none!

And soo…..

Grrr… I had a huge writers block so the chapter is super short (I still actually have one.) Its not that I have no idea what to write next, but more that I don't know _how _to progress the story. I wonder when I can actually write a long chapter…

Please forgive me for any errors I might have made. Please tell me if you have any suggestions .

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

SLAP!

Miroku winced and rubbed the red weal now blossoming on his cheek. "Impressive Sango dear, you've refined your skills very nicely,"

Sango glared, "Touch me again, I'll castrate you."

Miroku considerably paled and dramatically replied, "Oh my dear Sango, how your words wound me,"

Sango snorted and stomped her way over to Kagome. "Humph a perverted monk! Miroku's so perverted that I'm not sure if he's even a monk!…uh hey Kagome? Are you listening?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome, "Kags? You okay?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance "Ye-Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Sango frowned, "You sure Kagome, you've been like this for quite a while now-"

Kagome snapped, "I said I'm fine Sango"

Sango's gaze hardened, "No need to snap Kags."

Kagome winced at her own behavior. Why was she snapping at Sango, her friend? She did nothing wrong. She began rubbing at her temples and cursed, "That damn Sesshoumaru, you're the one who made my head into this stupid jumble."

Sango looked confused. "What does Sesshoumaru have to do with this?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL SANGO!"

Kagome snorted inwardly, _Don't I sound believable._

Apparently, Sango thought so too. Her eyes narrowed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry Sango, I'm going through some um strange things, and its kinda hard to deal with. I promise I'll tell you sometime Sango."

Her gaze softened, "It's fine Kags, just tell me when you're ready."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

His heart pounded desperately, mind clogged with nothing but thoughts of lust on one particular being. _Where are you my little miko?_

Standing tall he growled and sniffed the air. Red eyes glinting, he took off to the west.

oOo

"Keh, What does he want now? Prepare yourselves."

Sango instinctively gripped her Hiraikotsu, "What's going on Inuyasha?"

He spat out "Sesshoumaru, and he's coming fast."

Kagome noticeably winced when she heard the name. She quickly scanned around. Luckily, they were too busy readying themselves for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha grated his teeth, "Here he comes,"

Out of nowhere, a massive roar shook them to the core. A large gust of wind whipped the group. Inuyasha visibly paled.

A few moments later, an outline of Sesshoumaru appeared amidst the swirling cyclone of dirt and branches. Once the wind had cleared up, there stood Sesshoumaru looking mighty as ever. Sesshoumaru scanned over the group until it landed on her. His inner beast purred with delight.

The same could not be said about Kagome however. The sight of Sesshoumaru scared her. She could tell that his eyes were bleeding with hunger… lust... and so much more that Kagome didn't want to know.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru had locked his eyes on Kagome made him angry. _Why is he looking at the wench like that? Its almost like, almost like… _Realization hit Inuyasha at full force err…. Partial full force. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "What did you to her you bastard"  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, his beast roaring out with indignant rage, _What is HE doing near our mate? _ "Step away from my _mate _you worthless Half-Breed,"

"Keh, your mate? That's bull shit man, you sure u didn't just sleep with that wench?"

"Your testing my patience you insolent half breed,"

"Whoa whoa hold up… Inuyasha, you know the aspect of umm, him" Sango nodded her head towards the Ice Prince, "sleeping with her is pretty much 100% ridiculous, right? No offense meant to Kags, but Sesshoumaru….. uhhh having sex is kind of ludicrous."

Inuyasha snorted, "I know, I mean who would sleep with her?"

"SIT INUYASHA!" Glancing Sesshoumaru, she inwardly winced, _I'm not so sure saying that in front of him was such a fabulous idea Sango._

Sesshoumaru sent a glare towards Sango and threateningly stepped towards her, "Are you suggesting that I cannot reproduce?"

Kagome decided to intervene, she stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and tried to intimidate him. A rather comical sight since Sesshoumaru was nearly 2 times the size of Kagome, "Erm, no Sesshoumaru she's just umm saying that it is highly unlikely for you to uhhh, indulge in the _art, _of reproduction,"

Inuyasha mused and spoke nonchalantly, "Hmmm perhaps you did just screw her… ya know Sesshoumaru, I think she's rubbing off on you. But just to tell ya, she's not worth it"

Something in Sesshoumaru snapped. Gnashing his teeth, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and shot towards Inuyasha.

He instinctively threw Tetsaiga out protectively, her gritted his teeth, "What's with you- you bastard?"

"_Do not EVER, insult my mate that way,_"

Inuyasha's concentration suddenly snapped, and was blown backwards. "What the hell ya talking about?"

Swords struck again. Sesshoumaru leaned his face forward and snarled, "_And don't use such crude language in front of me ever again half-breed._"

"Keh, what if I do?"

"Your testing my patience. If you push me over the edge, your head will be rolling on the floor."

Meanwhile, Kagome was freaking out. _Since when did I become Sesshoumaru's MATE? _Having enough of their argument, she charged in between them.

Sesshoumaru, being the agile demon he is, quickly halted. However, Inuyasha wasn't so lucky. His eyes narrowed when he saw that his half-breed brother was unable to stop his despicable actions. Within a fleeting second, he immediately stepped in front of Kagome. Wielding Tokijin once more, he deflected Inuyasha's blade and forced Inuyasha back.

Inuyasha was sent back in a tumbling heap, "Shit," panting as he forced himself up he sought out to Kagome, "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha, "Don't touch her again you miserable half-breed." Softening his look he turned to Kagome. "You need to come with me, I have quite a few things to discuss with you."

"Erm, sorry, but I can't just leave because-"

"You _will _come with me."

Not wanting to deal with Sesshoumaru's stubbornness, she finally relented, "Fine, but on one condition,"

"Speak mate,"

Kagome winced at the surname, "Wait, two conditions,"

Frowning, he replied, "Fine, on two _reasonable _conditions."

_Better than nothing, _"Okay, first of all, please don't call me your mate-"

Sesshoumaru interrupted, " I said reasonable"

"It is Sesshoumaru, " She paused when her eyes met with his glare. "Just let me umm, get used to it first okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't like it, but he had to take Kagome back to his palace. "Fine, what is your second condtion?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew this would take some begging, especially when Inuyasha was involved, "Pleaseletmyfriendscomewithme."

Sesshoumaru strained to hear what Kagome said, "What? Say it clearer mat-" he cleared his throat, "I mean _Kagome, _"

" Please allow my friends to come with me."

Taking a moment to absorb the information, he roared out, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"But Sesshoumaru" Kagome pleaded, "I need my friends to come with me!"

He smirked. "So you want to let them hear your moans at night when I-"

"WAIT WAIT I CHANGE MY SECOND CONDITION!"

Sesshoumaru feinted innocent surprise. "So what is your second condition then?"

Kagome rushed out "To not touch me intimately without my permission."

He nonchalantly strolled towards Kagome. He leaned down and smirked in her face, "Deal. Now we leave Higarashi."

Shippou who was silent for the whole time finally spoke up. He let out a long wail. " I WANT TO COME WITH YOU KAGOME!"

Miroku kneeled down and patted Shippo on the head and grinned, "Its fine Shippo, now you can hang out with Inuyasha,"

That of course, only made Shippo cry.

Giving a scathing glare to Miroku, she turned to Sesshoumaru, "Just make an exception for Shippo," He started to protest but she beat him to it. "Wouldn't Rin love to have a playmate?"

That made Sesshoumaru falter. He remembered Rin's expression quite well when she was alone with Jaken at his palace. She seemed extremely lonely and sad. He had swore to himself he would find playmate for her.

"Fine."

She cheered inwardly grinned, "Thank you Lord!"

"BUT on one condition,"

_Stupid bastard using his words against me, _

She then smirked and replied mockingly, "Fine, what is your _reasonable condition_"

He inwardly grinned, what a feisty one he had caught. "You must not call me _Lord_."

"Deal."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Okay, I am done! I do believe I can't update that often since I'm really busy. After I made the travel team for softball, I think I literally died. The practices are harsh!

I don't know why, but it seems that I got really pumped up from reviews

Reviews/Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
